


The Anatomy of a Crowd

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [13]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crushes, Genderqueer Character, Memes, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got a heart that’s too big to give to just one person (and a questionable sense of humor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anatomy of a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For zeekubeast!

Hamada is  _very_  uncomfortable when he pulls Izumi behind the dugout.  

“Look I—I’m just telling you because it’s what friends  _do_  and I just—I don’t know what to do, it’s very confusing?”

“Uh-huh,” Izumi leans their hip against the dugout wall, quirks an eyebrow and tries not to smirk because they’re pretty sure of where this is headed.  “Go on.”

Hamada takes a deep breath, steeling himself, and then—“I think your boyfriend is flirting with me!”

—-

“Out with it,” Izumi demands, wrapping their arms around Mizutani’s stomach with fingers ominously posed over the boy’s sides.  “You’ve got a crush.”

“On you?” Mizutani tries; Izumi taps their fingers against Mizutani’s sides as a warning.  “… On Hamada?”

Izumi freezes, for a moment. “Seriously?  _Hamada_.”

“He’s cool!” Mizutani insists.  “And mature, and he thinks I’m funny, unlike _someone_  I could mention.”

“Oh I think you’re plenty funny,” Izumi mutters, rolling their eyes. Then, much more seriously they ask, “You wanna go for it?”

“Yeah,” Mizutani says, his voice small and warm. “Yeah, I do.”

—-

“Do you  _like_  him flirting with you?” Izumi asks.

Hamada blanches, then goes bright red.  “He’s your boyfriend?”

“Yeah but moving on—do you like him?”

—-

Izumi takes one look at Mizutani’s phone and lets out a loud, “Uuugh.”

“What?” Mizutani says, defensive, “It’s a fun and flirty!  And there’s even a picture of a cute dog!”

Izumi repeats their previous response, only louder.

“Please,” Mizutani scoffs, climbing on Izumi (which is by no means necessary—) to get his phone back, “You think my memes are charming.  Admit it.”

“I will admit no such thing,” Izumi shoots back, which isn’t a denial.

“I’m gonna send it.”

“Uuuugh.”

—-

In Hamada’s defense, his response starts cautiously.  “Well, he’s a sweet kid.  And funny. And really cute and—oh, you should see this one dog thing he sent me once—“

Izumi drops their head into their hands.   _‘Of course Mizutani would like the_ one _other guy who’d find that meme endearing. Of course.’_

“So you like him?” Izumi interrupts, before Hamada shows them his entire text history.

Tension runs through Hamada’s shoulders.  “I wasn’t trying to encourage him, I swear—“

—-

“You look happy.”  Which isn’t exactly a stellar observation, considering how Mizutani is hugging his cell phone to his chest and laughing. 

“Looklooklook!” Mizutani holds the phone out so Izumi can read the screen.  “I think I’ve really got a chance!”

It’s hard, when Mizutani’s this excited, to do anything but kiss him.

“Yeah,” izumi murmurs against his forehead, “No one could resist.”

—-

“It’s okay,” Izumi assures before Hamada works himself into a panic.  “I gave him the okay to, uh, court you.”

“What?” Hamada’s jaw drops.  “Why?  Is this a joke, or—“

“Not a joke,” Izumi insists.  “Mizutani’s just—he’s got a heart that’s too big to give to just one person.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Hamada asks, tentative and hopeful. 

“Yeah, it’s just part of who he is,” Izumi says.  “If you’re good with that, give him a thought, would you?”

Wide-eyed and face flushed, Hamada nods.  A grin tugs at Izumi’s lips, and they turn to walk away before Hamada can see it.

“Oh, one more thing,” Izumi says.

“Yeah?”

“I’m part of the Mizutani package, so think about that too.”


End file.
